weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Anti-Weegee Alliance
' The Anti-Weegee Alliance' was a band of Fakegees rebelling against the rule of Weegee, Malleo, and Greegee. Un Ded once joined forces with the Alliance, so most of all of their revivements would then become members of it. They also started Fakegee War II. When they wanted Marrioh to join them, Marrioh just swatted them away. In response to the creation of the Alliance, Weegee founded the League of Weegees, and said league has been the AWA's biggest enemy ever since. After the final Fakegee War, the Alliance became disbanded, and all members either died along with the group, or they joined other groups. Former Members Osama Bin Weegee (Founder and First Leader) Killortran (Leader after Maolleo retired) Killagamiicho (Last leader) Omegaweegee (Leader during Fakegee War IV after Maltroegee died) Maolleo (Leader along with Osama Bin Weegee, Became only leader when Osama Bin Weegee turned into Oseegee Bea Weegee) Toon Yelleow Discord (Un Ded second-in command) Luialleo Caveegee Sewereegee Sqeegee (Follower and double agent Second in command for the Alliance) Weegario Gralleo V (Leader and deceased joined the A.A.Q.W.F) Weewee Maltroegee (Old Leader after Killortran died) Reegee (Third in command) Voideegee (Spy) Voidalleo (Spy) Maltrolleo (Double agent) Gralleo II (Deceased, turned into Gralleo III) Gralleo III (Deceased, turned into Gralleo IV who works for the A.A.Q.W.F) Weenee II Urineegee II Diarheegee Diarhalleo Poopalleo Gelexeegee (Most powerful non-revived member, deceased) Gelexeegee II (Most powerful member altogether and revival of Gelexeegee, deceased) Samaweegee (Leader) Dr. Scientisteegee (Scientist and inventor) Sooteegee (Recent member) Grarmeegee (Lance Corporal) Farteegee II Butteegee II 13lona II 13lona III Yushee's Baby Yushee's All of the Squadron Of Bladdereegees Sutalleo (left) Caramellio (left) Carnavana II Tawbeh Dunkann Gelexeenee (In Jail) EeGirL (New member) The Dawlekks The Syburmons Plankteegee Qeegee (New Member) Bleedgee (Soldier and Cook) Scarleteegee Shadowee The Hedgee Destroyergee Gnik Gnils Gardo Mindweegario Xalleo Weegee Monster Yelleow III Mehrioeh II (left) Mr. MakeAPictureForNewWeegeesKid1221 Sprengbib Fawnkeei Peewnts II Fawnkeei Peewnts III WikiAccountalleo Reptilleegee (leave because it was never paid) Mini Squadrons Mini Squadrons are groups of Fakegees in the Alliance that fit a certain category. Generals Generals are Fakegees in the Alliance that have higher powers than the others. *Osama Bin Weegee *Maolleo *Sqeegee *Samaweegee *Killortran *Killagamiicho *Maltroegee * Gralleo V Un Ded Revivements Un Ded revivements are Fakegees in the Alliancewho have been revived by Un Ded *Toon Yelleow *Meegee II *Gralleo II (deceased, became Gralleo III, who is now Gralleo IV) *Gralleo III (deceased, now Gralleo IV, who works for Weegee) *Gelexeegee II (deceased) *Weenee II *Urineegee II (deceased) * Discord * All revived Weenees * Gralleo V (deceased, now Gralleo VI, who works for Weegee) * Fawnkeei Peewnts II (deceased, now Fawnkeei Peewnts III) * Fawnkeei Peewnts III (deceased, now Fawnkeei Peewnts IV, who works for the A.A.Q.W.F.) Squadron of Diarrhea The Squadron of Diarrhea is Fakegees in the Anti-Weegee Alliance who love Diarrhea and also revived and former members of the Squadron of Pee and six members (one is a prisoner) of the squadron of Poop. *Diareegee *Diaralleo *Weenee II *Grosseegee II *Urineegee II *Sewereegee *Weewee *Poopalleo *Diapeegee (Prisoner) *Farteegee II *Butteegee II Squadron Of Vomit Squadron of Vomit is a group of Fakeegees who loves vomit,have a ally with the squadron of diarrhea and is a part of the Alliance. *Vomiteegee *Vomitalleo *Sickeegee *Sickalleo *Illeegee * Illeo * Pukeegee * Pukalleo * Barfeegee * Barfalleo Aggresive Fakegees These are really strong Fakegees in the Alliance *Killortran *Killagamiicho *Maltroegee *Reegee *Maltrolleo *Suteegee 1.9999999 *Grarmeegee Deceased Members These are members who have died. (Revived Fakegees that were not on the Alliance's side before revival do not count.) All members died at one point, but were revived naturally by Reviveegee. *Gralleo II *Gralleo III * Gralleo V *Gelexeegee *Gelexeegee II *Glitchy Gropigee II (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee III (Revived by Reviveegee) *Glitchy Gropigee IIII (Revived by Un Ded) *Glitchy Gropigee V (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee VI (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee VII (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee 2.0 (Revived but joined the A.A.Q.W.F) * Sooteegee (Revived) * 13lona II (revived) * Fawnkeei Peewnts II (Revived) * Fawnkeei Peewnts III (Revived but joined the A.A.Q.W.F) Ect. These are the Fakegees in the Alliance who don't fit any category. *Sewereegee *Weegario *Weewee *Sooteegee *Suteegee *Urinalleo and Wallrio *Gelexeenee (In Jail) *All the Dawlekks *All the Syburmon Category:Major Groups Category:Disbanded Organizations